


Shifty Sneeze Fit

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Gen, Help, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lifty decides to help Shifty out when the latter has a stuck sneeze due to his allergy problem.





	Shifty Sneeze Fit

“Ugh...” Shifty groaned as he sniffled audibly, his nose twitching once again. “Stupid allergies...”

”What’s the matter, bro?” Lifty asked, turning his head to look at Shifty.

Shifty gave another sniffle, then reached up to rub his nose. He hoped it would keep him from needing to sneeze, but it wasn’t doing much to help. “I’m fine, bro. My nose just tickles like crazy...”

As soon as he finished saying that, however, Lifty’s eyes lit up. He looked at Shifty with a mischievous smile on his face.

”Oh, really...?”

”Yeah.” Shifty rubbed both sides of his nose - one side with his thumb and the other side with his other three fingers. “Probably because of my dumb pollen allergy.” Once more, he sniffled.

”Hey, bro...” Lifty responded, trying not to let Shifty know what he was about to do. “I bet one of your sneezes could help you feel better.”

”Maybe.” Shifty continued rubbing his nose for a few seconds, then pulled his hand away. “But that’s the thing. I just CAN’T sneeze...”

Lifty looked around for a few seconds, trying to find some sort of irritant to help get his brother’s sneeze out. All he saw, however, was a dandelion growing out of the ground. He immediately got an idea, picked the dandelion and snickered a little to himself.

”Uh, Lifty?” Shifty asked. “What are you doing?”

”Bro, I think I’ve got it.” Lifty turned to Shifty and winked at him, without letting him see what he had in his paws.

”Got what?” Shifty raised an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Lifty turned around to look at Shifty, and blew the dandelion directly into his face. Shifty cringed, his eyes widening and watering from the dandelion pollen as his pupils shrunk. His nose reddened as his breath started to hitch. He needed to sneeze, badly.

”Aaaah... Hehhh...”

Shifty tilted his upper body back, his nose twitching furiously and his nostrils flaring up slightly but noticeably. The pollen had sent the tickle in his nose from at least 3 to 11. On any other day besides this, he would have tried to hold back the sneeze, lest he embarrass himself in front of the other Happy Tree Friends, but this time he didn’t. He just had to let the sneeze out in order to get the relief he wanted.

“Haaaah... HUUUUH... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...!!!”

As Shifty continued to inhale, his hitched gasps becoming more and more dramatic, Lifty watched in anticipation, throwing the stem aside as he did so. A few gasps later, Shifty gave a final climactic inhale before he exploded.

”HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!“

As as soon as he released the sneeze, Shifty threw both of his hands over his mouth. Presumably he didn’t want it to be too loud, but it was no use. The sneeze was so loud that it could be heard from miles away, and caused Lifty to cover his ears within a split second. And despite that sneeze, the urge to sneeze remained strong, and so Shifty broke into a sneezing fit.

”HEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH-CHIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! HUUUUUUH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-TSHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Huuuuuh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!! Aaaaaah, haaaaaaaah... HEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH--“ As the fit neared its end, Shifty pulled his saliva-covered hands away from his mouth and turned away from Lifty. He didn’t manage to see the shocked, disbelieving and concerned look on his face, but that was because of his allergic tears. Bracing himself for what he knew would be the most explosive sneeze he’d had, Shifty gave a final inhale, his lungs filling completely with air, before it happened.

”AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!”

With the final sneeze, a huge amount of saliva and a small amount of clear mucus came running out of Shifty’s mouth and nose in unison. Lifty looked on in complete disbelief, having just witnessed one of the worst sneezing fits he had ever seen his brother have. He almost felt bad for Shifty, too; if he knew he was going to sneeze this much, he probably wouldn't have helped him in the first place.

As he finally recovered from his sneeze attack, Shifty groaned, sniffled loudly and rubbed his red, slightly runny nose with his forefinger.

"Whoa..." Lifty said to himself before he blessed Shifty. "Gesundheit!"

"Ugh... thank you." Shifty continued to rub his nose, still sniffling.

"Are you okay, bro?! That was... unbelievable!" said Lifty.

"Yeah..." Shifty replied. "I agree, it was pretty darn brutal. But..." He then sighed with relief, along with another sniffle that managed to stop his nose from running. "I feel so much better now that I got all those sneezes out."

Briefly pulling his finger away from his nose, he turned to look at Lifty. He smiled at him.

"Thanks for making me sneeze, bro."

Lifty smiled in return and blushed a little. "No problem, bro."

Shifty then turned away from him and resumed rubbing his nose. "Ugh... I think I might need my allergy meds..."

"Yeah. I can tell." Lifty put his hand on Shifty's shoulder and started to walk him home. "Come on, bro."

When they finally returned home, Shifty took a couple of allergy pills and blew his nose a few times to help him further recover from his sneezing fit. Even with that, he continued to sniffle and rub his nose for a good majority of the day, but it was alright. He was used to this kind of thing happening after his allergies were done with him, and besides, he was glad that Lifty had helped him out.

"He could've at least tickled my nose with his tail or something, but it was worth it," Shifty thought to himself, rubbing his nose with a tissue as he stayed in the bathroom. "Next time this happens, I think I'll just ask for his help instead of letting him figure it out on his own."


End file.
